


Push and Pull

by l2set



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Active Recall, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, First Times, Fluff, Food, Get Together, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Sassy Hanzo Shimada, Vigilante Jesse Mccree, breakfast all the time, handjobs, mentions of criminal activity, silly nicknames, some jealousy, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Hanzo knows exactly what he wants, and Mccree is happy to oblige.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross-posted on tumblr. for my dear friend [ghostfart69](http://ghostfart69.tumblr.com).

            Mccree stalked onto the base, phone still buzzing wildly in his pocket. He had texted and called and emailed and went so far as to send paper letters to Lena and Emily about his unwillingness to rejoin the efforts of overwatch. Still both women constantly barraged him with messages begging him to join the recall, to _come home_ as it were.

             Mccree didn't want to _come home_ , didn't want to return to a militant lifestyle where everything was controlled - where he went, what he did, and how he did it. Life was easier on the run, and all he needed to do now was get Lena off his back about it, even if that meant a face to face in the one place he didn't want to be.

             "Jesse!" Mccree stopped, taking in a deep breath and letting out a frustrated sigh. He didn't bother to turn around, not really up for a reunion with anyone else. "Jesse, you came."

             "I have something to discuss with Speed Racer," he told Genji, waving his flesh hand behind his back. "I don’t really got time to talk."

             "Wait, wait. Let me introduce my brother," Genji said, and Mccree paused at that. He shook his head, and waved his hand again. "C'mon, Lena isn't even here right now."

             "That two faced - " Mccree bit out, and huffed. He clicked his tongue and dropped his head, turning around. "When will Lena be back?"

             "I have no idea, she hasn't been here for at least a week or so. Something about whatever, but! Let me introduce you to my brother. Jesse this is - "

             "I’m Hanzo," Hanzo told Mccree, stepping right into his space. Mccree put out his metal hand, and Hanzo took it, holding it instead of shaking it. He put a hand on McCree’s chest. "Genji said you could show me around town."

             "Uh," Mccree sputtered out, looking at Genji’s brother. His face was so close to his, and Hanzo’s body was pressed right up against him. Hanzo was definitely his type: pretty and aggressive. He nodded dumbly. "Yeah, yeah I can do that. Sure thing."

             "Perfect, we can go tomorrow morning and get breakfast in town. Make a day of it," Hanzo told him. He waited a beat before stepping back and adjusting his tee shirt. Mccree noticed it was tight, stretched across his broad chest. He looked real good in it. Mccree found himself leaning forward, trying to get back into his space.

             "It's good to see you again, Jesse," Genji cut in. He put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, and looked Mccree right in the eye. "Lena said you would be coming around, but I didn't think so soon."

              "I’m not here for the recall, I’m here to yell at Speed Racer and Trixie for continuing to hound me about the recall." Genji barked out a laugh, startling Mccree and Hanzo. They exchanged a look.

             "That sounds like them, but now that you're here you should stick around, please."

             "I guess I gotta if I wanna yell at them, and if I’m gonna show Hanzo around town," he said. He adjusted his hat, and scratched at the base of his neck. "I’m gonna go find a place to hang my hat for the night. I will see you tomorrow morning, Hanzo. Genji."

             The brothers watched as Mccree nodded to them once, and turned around. He walked away down the hall quietly and determined. Hanzo cocked his head to the side, trying to capture the image of McCree’s backside in his mind. Genji smacked him in the chest.

             "What?"

             "You are so disgusting. Jesse is a good friend of mine."

             "He's a good something," Hanzo replied. Genji hit him again. "Stop that."

             "Be nice to him, Hanzo. He's my friend - if you wanna do things," Genji said, gesticulating wildly at Hanzo, "You have to promise to be nice. Don't just hump and dump."

             " _I would never_ ," Hanzo told him, tone implying that he had and would do it again. Genji smacked him again in the chest, Hanzo shot him a sideways glare. "I promise I will be nice to him. And stop hitting me."

             "That's all I ask," Genji said. "We should probably get back to dinner, you know what we were doing before you got all distracted."

             "It's not my fault you didn't recognize Jesse was my type." Hanzo caught Genji’s arm as his hand came to hit him one more time. He gripped it hard, and dragged his brother behind him back to their place at the table to finish their meal. 

* * *

              Hanzo knocked on McCree’s door impatiently, checking his watch. He hadn't caught up to Mccree after the man left to find a room, or talk to whoever about the recall. They hadn't set a time, and Hanzo felt that he had waited long enough, it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning. Hanzo wanted breakfast, and he wanted breakfast with the cowboy.

             "What!" Hanzo heard yelled through the door; he could hear Mccree moving around but didn’t know if he was heading towards the door. He knocked again, tapping his foot. He adjusted his shirt a bit, pulling the V-neck down to show off more of his chest. Hanzo re-did his hair quickly, taking it out the hair tie and putting it back up to sit better. The door opened.

             "Good morning, Jesse. Are you ready to show me around town?"

             "Uh, yeah, just let me - " Mccree moved away from the door, and Hanzo peered inside the room. The bed was made, and the cowboy was just grabbing his hat from the nightstand next to it. "You look nice."

             "As do you," Hanzo said, returning the compliment. He meant it too, taking in the way McCree’s denim molded against his legs and the black cotton button down fit him quite nicely. "I’m starving."

             "Yeah, right there with ya," Mccree told him. He walked to the door, Hanzo following. Hanzo stepped in line with him as they walked down the hallway and outside, where he took McCree’s arm in his. Mccree paused but didn't say anything.

             Mccree had no idea how he was going to show Hanzo around the town. He hadn't been back to this part of the world in almost ten years, and even then he didn't get the chance to spend time off base. He was always on assignment and when he wasn't, he was too exhausted to explore.

             "Isn't there a cafe off of Via Zazzera?" Hanzo asked, directing the two of them to the street he mentioned. Mccree just nodded, and let him lead the way to the small cafe. There were several people outside already, eating and talking.

             The hostess asked how many and if they wanted to eat al fresco. They followed her to a small table outside in the corner, Mccree taking the seat nearest to the building so his back would be covered. Hanzo moved his chair over to sit closer to Mccree, taking only one menu from the hostess and ordering two espressos immediately. Hanzo settled into his chair and started to look at over the food choices.

             "What kinda breakfast are you going for, Hanzo?"

             "The usual. I’m thinking chocolate croissants," he replied. Mccree nodded. He had no idea what he was doing with the man. Who had insisted that he take him around town, a town that he seemed to know pretty well. "Would you like the same?"

             "Yeah, sure." Hanzo hummed at that, and scooted his chair closer. Mccree was confident that it wasn't because he needed his back to the wall as well. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable sitting across from me?"

             "Hmm? No. I like it right here," Hanzo told him, moving the menu to the other side of the small table. "Do you want me to move, Jesse?"

             Mccree opened his mouth and closed it again, thinking on the question. Hanzo was so close, leg pressed against his none too softly. He was sure it was deliberate, even before Hanzo confirmed it. Hanzo smelled like patchouli and cedar, sweet and tantalizing. He radiated warmth and Mccree didn't actually mind the man sitting so close to him.

             "No, no." He took a deep breath and their waitress appeared, putting down the coffees they ordered. Hanzo placed their order, Italian rolling off his tongue easily. "Is Italian your second language?"

             "Hmm, more like third," Hanzo replied, taking a sip of his espresso. Mccree followed suit. "What about you?"

             "I never actually learned Italian when I was stationed here, but I speak Spanish fluently enough to get by. The same goes for French."

             "French is my second, by the way," Hanzo added. Mccree nodded. "So you speak English and Spanish, nothing else?"

             "I learned Egyptian Arabic when I was 'recruited'. I have been told I’m more than passable." Hanzo hummed at that, nodding his head, almost like he was cataloging the information for later. "I guess I speak three languages, and can get by on more than a few others."

             "Hmmm, tell me more about yourself, Jesse."

             "Like what?" He asked back, picking up his own cup and taking a sip. The waitress was heading back to their table with their chocolate croissants and what looked like a large selection of assorted fruits.They both thanked her as she gave them the food.

             "What have you been doing that has kept you from the recall? Lena and Emily have been quite vocal about it," Hanzo told him. He bit into one of the croissants, and Mccree watched as he closed his eyes, face an expression of pure bliss as he ate the bread. "This is so good."

             "You've met Lena and Emily?" Mccree was incredulous at the information.

             "Of course, I met Lena a few months back - we have tea parties," Hanzo said. He continued eating his breakfast, gesturing to Mccree to do the same. He placed two of the croissants in front of him. "Eat, please."

             "Yeah, sorry. Lena’s never mentioned you."

             "Well, she is quite upset with you for not coming back fast enough. But she will yell at you later about it.Tell me, Jesse, what have you been up to?"

             "A little of this and some of that," Mccree told him, not sure if he could give information to Hanzo. He barely knew him - regardless if he was Genji’s brother and apparently a friend of Lena’s. Even if he was exactly what Mccree liked in a potential partner. "You came here for Genji."

             "Yes, but I stayed because people liked me. I’m very likable, don't you agree?" Hanzo asked him, leaning in closer to him. "Genji was going to wait to introduce me, but I saw you Jesse and I couldn't wait."

             "Oh, well, I mean. What are we doing here, Hanzo?" He could feel that his face was red, blushing because Hanzo _couldn’t wait to meet him_.

             "You told me you would show me around town. I accepted."

             "You obviously know this town better than me, I haven't been here in over a decade. You don't need to me to - "

             "And yet, here we are. Having a breakfast date together. Getting to know one another. I want to know you, Jesse," Hanzo said, voice low. Mccree had to lean his face closer to his to hear him. "So, tell me about yourself."

             "I’m old and tired, and susceptible to raven haired beauties it seems." Hanzo laughed at that, cheek pressed against McCree’s shoulder. "It's impossible for me to say no to a pushy man with a pretty face."

             "I like to think that I’m impatient rather than pushy. Couldn't take the chance that you might be whisked away before I got at least one date," Hanzo explained. "You are just my type."

             "Oh? And what's that?" His blush was burning hotter now.

             "Tall, hairy, and determined. You had a look on your face yesterday - " Hanzo bit his bottom lip and turned his head away; he had his own blush creeping down his neck. "Anyway. Tell me more about you."

             "I don't know if there is anything else to tell, I mean, that Genji didn't already tell you yesterday or Lena before that," Mccree admitted. "Besides, I already shared, I think it's your turn."

             "Nah-uh," Hanzo said, petulant. They finished their meal, and Mccree paid, Hanzo not even making a move to get to the cheque first. He took McCree’s arm again though, and walked with him down the road through the town, pointing out stores and favorite places.

             "You know this town pretty well."

             "Yes, I’ve been here for two months. It's nice," Hanzo said. He pulled Mccree into a small park, taking him through it to view the small gardens there.The weather was bright for the afternoon. "I suspect though that I will be moving on soon, Winston has let slip more than once that there is an assignment for me coming up."

             "You are part of the recall proper?"

             "Can I be considered part of the recall if I was never involved in the first place? However, I am helping where I can - Genji believes in the cause and I have been convinced."

             "I don't plan on staying for the recall."

             "Right, you are here to speak to _Speed Racer and Trixie_ about that." He paused and Mccree could hear a but coming from him, so he waited.

             "That can't be it," Mccree finally said, breaking as Hanzo kept his mouth shut. "Look, it's nothing against anyone, its just that the organization did me wrong. I don't feel like I owe it to them to come back."

             "I understand. But since you are already here, maybe you can be convinced to stay," Hanzo said. Mccree scoffed at him. "We have barely started, Jesse. I would hate for it to end so soon."

             "Is that so?" Mccree asked. Hanzo stopped them, turning to face Mccree. He took a step forward, placing himself right back into McCree’s space, and stood as straight as possible. He took his hand off of the cowboy's arm and placed it on his face, scratching through McCree’s beard. Mccree pressed his face into his palm.

             "I think that we could work, and I’m never wrong." He pulled McCree’s face towards him, and stood up on his tippy toes bringing their mouths together in a kiss.

             He pressed their lips together roughly, cupping McCree’s face with one hand, and slipping the fingers of his other hand through the man's belt loops, and tugging them closer together. Mccree framed Hanzo’s face with both of his hands, one flesh, one metal, moving his mouth deliberately against Hanzo’s. He licked at Hanzo’s lips, and pulled away slowly, forehead pressed against his.

             "Oh," Mccree breathed out. Hanzo scratched through his beard again. "Yeah, you've proven your point." Hanzo laughed quietly at that, and pressed a soft kiss to McCree’s mouth again, letting him go and taking a step back. The cowboy chased him, stopped only by the hand pushing on his chest.

             "Since I’m never wrong, that means that you have to stay, at least for a little bit."

             "I suppose so, I wouldn't want to make a liar outta ya." Hanzo took his arm again, and moved them along the trail, taking them through the gardens and back to the base. They had so much to learn about each other still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? how do we feel about it? this one made me laugh while writing it. i have two more parts/chapters planned. and per usual, not beta'd. please let me know what you think! thanks for reading. 
> 
> and, as always, come visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set about six-seven months after the first part. cross-posted on tumblr.

     “When are you coming to visit me,” Hanzo asked, talking into his hands free set as he walked down the block to the local deli. “Surely you must be almost done with your job.”

     “Don’t call me Shirley,” Mccree responded. His voice sounded fuzzy, and Hanzo could hear a loud thump and groan. He pulled a ticket from the “take a number” stand and waited inside the deli to be called. “This job’s taking longer than I expected, honestly.”

     “Are you working right now?” Hanzo asked. Another thump and groan came through the phone, along with a hiss from Mccree himself. “Are you taking care of yourself?”

     “Yes, and every night,” Mccree told him, and Hanzo scoffed. The deli worker called his number and he muted Mccree as he ordered his cold cuts. Mccree was droning on about not being able to come back to base, still not wanting to be tricked into joining the recall; Hanzo paid for his order, and unmuted the phone.

     “You know, significant others are allowed to visit. Emily drops in on Lena all the time.” Hanzo shifted his package, and walked into the next shop, a small bakery. He grabbed a  _baguette traditionnelle_ , and looked over their rounder loaves, deciding between rye or whole wheat. Thinking maybe he should also get a  _chasson aux pommes_ , too.

     “I’m not joining the recall.”

     “I’m not asking that, I’m asking whether or not my boyfriend is going to come visit me while I’m in France,” Hanzo told him. He decided he was also going to a variety of eclairs.

     “Wait,” Mccree said. Hanzo heard a loud bang, and another thump. “We’re boyfriends? When did that happen?”

     “Jesse, when you came and helped me in Prague,” Hanzo reminded him. Mccree let out an “uh-huh” sound, and Hanzo muted him again to make his purchases. He could hear that Mccree was still beating up someone on his job.

     “Wait, when that good for nothing kid was hitting on you?” Hanzo paid the cashier and rushed out the door, bursting into laughter. He unmuted the phone again. “At that little bistro thing, but I never said I was your boyfriend. Is this one of those things again, where you make the plans and then insist I did all the work?”

     “I don’t do that. I merely suggest we do something, you agree, and take charge. And you did say I was your boyfriend, or you rather you implied it.”

     “How did I do that - hey! I told you to stay down,” Mccree shouted. Hanzo winced, for once Mccree’s voice coming in loud and clear.

     “You told that boy that I was spoken for. I’m taking that as you saying we’re boyfriends. Face it,  _vaquero_ , we’re a couple now.” Mccree made a noise that Hanzo wasn’t familiar with, and he frowned as he crossed the street, adjusting his purchases. “Talk to me.”

     “Sorry,” Mccree choked out, voice rough. “Someone got the jump on me, almost crushed my throat. He’s in a better place now. I’ve never had a proper boyfriend before.”

     “Well, I’ve had plenty, so I’m telling you to come and visit. I’ve already sent you the details,” Hanzo told him. Mccree grunted in return, and the line went dead. Hanzo let himself into the little flat he was staying in, putting down his packages before pulling out his phone, debating on calling Mccree back.

     The phone buzzed in his palm, and he jumped a bit, staring at the screen. Several text messages flashed at once, and Hanzo blew out a breath, relieved. He unlocked the screen, scrolling through them to find out exactly what happened.

 

> **jm:**  sry breadcrumb had to drop the call  
>  **jm:**  dont worry i took care of him  
>  **jm:**  will see u in 1 wk  
>  **jm:**  boyfriend ;)

* * *

     Mccree knocked on the door of the small apartment, watching the quiet street as he waited. He was a little later than he wanted, much later than he knew Hanzo wanted. Mccree knocked on the door again, pulling his jacket closer to him in the chilly morning air. He strained his ears, hearing Hanzo walking towards the door. He straightened up to his full height.

     “You’re late,” Hanzo greeted, arms crossed and leaning in the door jamb. He was clad in only a pair of black boxer briefs, hair down over his left shoulder. Hanzo’s mouth was in a tight line, and he stared Mccree down.

     “I know, but I had to take care of a shadow,” Mccree explained. He took off his hat, and scratched the back of his neck. “Can I come in, breadcrumb? Please?”

     “Where are my flowers? Or breakfast?” Hanzo questioned, moving a bit to take up more the doorway. He arched an eyebrow.

     “I didn’t bring anything, I wasn’t thinking about that. I just wanted to see you.”

     “Why should I let you in, when you are late? You did not even have the decency to bring me a gift to make up for that. Try again later,” Hanzo said, and stepped back. He shut the door before Mccree could follow.

     Mccree let out a breath, and stepped forward going to knock again before stopping himself. He turned around and walked back the way he came, muttering to himself about overly dramatic men and impossible standards. He wandered up the sidewalk, looking for a flower vendor, sure that he had seen one when he came through the city.

     Mccree purchased a bouquet of pink and white ranunculus in broken French, amazed that he was also able to get directions to the nearest bakery from the man, fumbling for words and using hand gestures. He found the bakery mostly by following his nose though, still early enough in the morning for the bakers to be working.

     He picked up basic fresh bread, along with  _pain au chocolat_. Mccree left the store again with half-assed French directions to the nearest market, making his way to pick up eggs and other breakfast necessities. He shook his head as he paid for the items, clenching his jaw. He fast tracked it back to Hanzo’s flat.

     “Good morning, Jesse. You are late.”

     “I brought flowers, and stuff to make breakfast.” Mccree thrust the flowers into Hanzo’s face, and pushed him out of the doorway; he still hadn’t gotten dressed.

     “Oh, these are lovely. And you’re going to make me breakfast? Whatever did I do to deserve this?” Hanzo asked, coming up behind Mccree, and wrapping his arms around him.

     “You are a fucking  _pain au my ass_ ,” He answered back, starting on the eggs. Hanzo let out a laugh, and stayed hugging him from behind. Excited for what the rest of the day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick trip to france, who knew? let me know what u think! as usual, not beta'd. these are just quick ditties. 
> 
> remember to come visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set like three months after the last installment. includes oral sex and a handy.

                "How is there still snow on the ground? It's springtime," Hanzo grumbled, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck, then shoving his gloved hands inside the pockets of his pea coat. Mccree threw an arm around him, pulling him close to the bulk of his body.

                "That's just how it is, breadcrumb. Here we are." He guided them up a snow encrusted gravel driveway, to a small, mid-century bungalow. Hanzo thought it was cute and not at all what he imagined Mccree would live in.

                "This is your home?" Hanzo asked as Mccree let him in. They took off their shoes just inside the doorway, hanging their coats on the rack on the wall. He looked around; the home was messier than he expected.

                "Well, it depends on how you define it," Mccree said carefully. He herded Hanzo into the kitchen, and sat him on a bar stool in front of the island. "You hungry?"

                "Famished." Mccree laughed, and worked his way through the cabinets pulling out dried pasta, and canned tomatoes along with spices. "What are you making?"

                "Just pasta and sauce. I haven't had time to go grocery shopping to your standards, biscuit," Mccree told him, pulling out a sauce pan to boil water in. He turned back around to face Hanzo.

                "My standards are impossible, but luckily you fit right in them," Hanzo replied. Mccree set a bottle of beer in front of him, and leaned on the island. "So, this isn't what I pictured you living in."

                "Well, you said you were coming by - and I figured you wanted something private, so here we are."

                "Are you telling me that you don't own this house?"

                "Let's just say it won't be missing its owners any time soon, Hanzo. They weren't very nice people anyway."

                "Be still my beating heart, did you take this house by force?"

                "Will it turn you on if I say yes?" Hanzo nodded, and leaned forward over the island to meet Mccree's mouth with his own.

                "Hmm, finish making me dinner, _vaquero_. We will discuss your criminal activities later."

                "It's not criminal if I don't get caught." Hanzo burst out laughing at that, smacking a hand on stone island. Mccree shook his head and carried on making dinner. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

                Hanzo scrubbed his hair with a towel, stepping out of the shower. He forgot to turn on the fan and the mirror had fogged over. Hanzo wiped the mirror clean of condensation, and finger combed through his hair before doing his nightly routine. He knew that he had time to take care of himself since he sent Mccree out to go grocery shopping for at least breakfast in the morning as the fridge was a disaster; it also gave him time to get ready for other nightly activities.

                Hanzo settled himself on the bed, patting down the dark blue comforter and moving the pillows around to his liking. For a house the Mccree picked for convenience, Hanzo was impressed by the furniture and accents. The bed linens and pillows seemed almost new. Hanzo was proud of Mccree's find in such a limited time. He laid down, closing his eyes.

                "Hey breadcrumb!" Mccree yelled, kicking the front door shut. "I found all your necessities for the morning: orange juice, whole coffee beans and a grinder, French press, and ingredients for frittatas."

                He listened for an answer, shaking his head as he got none. He didn't really expect it, Hanzo told him he was going to shower and lay down for the night. The other man had insisted that it was utterly vital to their relationship that Mccree be able to make him breakfast in bed the next morning.

                Mccree liked that Hanzo was aggressive within their relationship, and made absolutely no bones about what he wanted and when. It never failed to make him laugh when Hanzo would pretend to be obtuse to something that he set up and would give Mccree the credit for whatever date or gift he came up with. Hanzo even retold stories that way too, always acting as if Mccree was that thoughtful, that sentimental.

                He wandered into the master bedroom, stepping in as quietly as he could. Hanzo was passed out across the bed, taking up most of it like he owned the place. Mccree stripped quickly, matching Hanzo's attire of just underwear; he looked at the bed, trying to figure out the best way to get in without disturbing his partner.

                "You know, for such a large man you are very quiet," Hanzo said, not moving from his position on the bed.

                "How'd you know it was me?"

                "Your cologne."  Mccree nodded, and crawled onto the bed, moving Hanzo as he pleased since the other man was awake. "You smell crisp."

                "I have no idea what that means. I got everything I need to make you breakfast in bed, so scooch over." Hanzo moved a bit, and turned to face the other man.

                "You're gonna make me breakfast in bed? You spoil me," Hanzo told him. He pressed a kiss to Mccree's lips, sinking his teeth in the bottom one as he moved away. Mccree wrapped him up in a tight hold, and threw a leg over his waist.

                "What else am I gonna do with you? One of us needs to be spoiled anyway," Mccree told him, tightening his hold. Hanzo squirmed against him. "What?"

                "Do you think me incapable of spoiling you?" Mccree laughed at that, and rubbed his bearded face over Hanzo's head. Hanzo pushed at him. "Stop that."

                "The faster you sleep, the faster I can make you breakfast in the morning. Don't worry about spoiling me none."

                "I have to worry about it now. You never ask for anything, you never let me spoil you," Hanzo added. He huffed, pouting almost. He hooked his chin over Mccree's shoulder, the other man laughing at him.

                "Go to sleep, my gold star." Hanzo shook his head, and moved his arms the best he could, shoving one hand down Mccree's underwear. The cowboy yelped as cold fingers wrapped around his flaccid cock. "Hanzo!"

                "Let me spoil you," Hanzo purred.

                They had been together for almost a year, and they had yet to make it beyond second base. Somehow they always fell into bed together for just sleeping and cuddling. Hanzo hadn't thought anything of it, and Mccree never said anything. And the cowboy always did whatever Hanzo wanted, with no demand for equal exchange.

                It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other naked, or at least Hanzo knew that he definitely saw Mccree naked. Usually when he was stepping out the shower, and wandering around a safe house, looking for what he called "the bathroom pantry" for the towels he forgot bring in with him. The cowboy had a weird thing about sharing towels - refused to do it at all. Hanzo liked to be wrapped in the same towels that were wrapped around Mccree.

                He ran his fingers down Mccree's cock, massaging it gently. It was so warm. Mccree bucked in his hand, breath coming out short. Hanzo stroked him softly, Mccree relaxing as his fingers got warmer, and he started to get erect. Hanzo could feel his own body reacting to Mccree's. He nudged the other man into rolling over on his back, and let him go.

                "Stay like that, and spread your legs," Hanzo commanded. Mccree let out a strangled noise and nodded his head.

                "What are you gonna do?" Hanzo gave him a lecherous grin, and disappeared under the covers and settled himself in between Mccree's legs. "Oh."

                Hanzo let out a snort, and kissed the inside of Mccree's thigh. He inhaled deeply, the cowboy smelling like honey and vanilla from the same body wash Hanzo kept in the shower; his cologne wasn't as strong in between his legs. His skin was soft, and surprisingly everything was well groomed. He pulled down Mccree's underwear just enough to expose his cock. Hanzo pressed his face against Mccree's erection, flicking his tongue out to taste. Mccree bucked up, swearing.

                Hanzo licked his way up the erection, slipping his lips over the head. He could hear Mccree almost distantly, whimpering. He gripped the cowboy's thighs, holding him down as he let himself sink down over the thick of it, relaxing his throat as much as possible. It wasn't Hanzo's first rodeo, and he was sure it wasn't Mccree's either, even if he was sure the man was reciting a prayer. He took in a deep breath as he completely swallowed Mccree down.

                " _Buddy_ , my buddy - " Mccree whispered in an awed tone. Hanzo pulled up immediately, shimmying up Mccree's body. "Hanzo?"

                "Did you just call me buddy?"

                "Uh, I, well - you surprised me," Mccree admitted sheepishly. Hanzo pressed his lips against Mccree's, smiling.

                "Never call me buddy again. Now, let me work."

                Mccree nodded dumbly and Hanzo went back under the covers. He gripped Mccree's hips again, and sank his mouth over his cock in one fluid motion. He swallowed around the cowboy, letting Mccree buck up very slightly. He lifted off slowly, running his tongue along the flesh. He moved his left hand from Mccree's hip, and cradled his testicles. He rolled them as he sucked, hollowing out his cheeks.

                Hanzo sucked until his jaw ached, popping off of Mccree's dick with a slight pop. He rested his face against the wet cock, letting go of his testicles to stroke Mccree; the cowboy went with the movement, fucking into Hanzo's hand. Hanzo could hear him babbling, could feel the slick dick on his cheek as he pistoned his hand up and down, frantically trying to bring release to Mccree. It was hot under the comforter, and Hanzo couldn't breathe.

                "Oh, fuck, oh fuck," Mccree repeated, and came spilling on Hanzo's hand and cheek, and he continued to stroke the cowboy through it. His own erection was throbbing, and he wrapped his fingers from his other hand around it, moving both of his hands in sync while he milked Mccree's orgasm. He came fast, letting his cum fill his underwear. "Stop, stop."

                Hanzo released Mccree, and pulled himself back up to the top of the bed, body partially still in between Mccree's legs. He heaved a sigh into the cowboy's shoulder, Mccree's hand running through his hair. He turned his head to the side, looking at him in the eyes. They smiled at each other.

                "Do you feel spoiled, my _vaquero_?" Hanzo asked; Mccree's grin grew wide, and his eyes were still a bit glazed from his post orgasmic haze.

                "You bet, buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! one more chapter to go! how was it? did ya like it? let me know. as always, not beta'd. 
> 
> and remember to visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)! i promise im friendly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set like six months after the last installment.

     Hanzo had somehow convinced Mccree to visit base again, he attributed it to dirty pictures and pouty lips. Mccree placed his hat down on Hanzo's dresser, sitting himself on the bed to take off his boots. No one even tried anymore to get him to stay, but had been assigned access codes for everything anyway. He fell backwards on the bed, grunting.

     Hanzo was still out on assignment, due to be back sometime in the next forty-eight hours. Mccree could've taken another job had he known, extending his stay away from the base. Instead he was treated to Lena introducing him to star struck new recruits, awkwardly trying to flirt with him. At least Lena kept her mouth shut about him being there without Hanzo.

     His phone buzzed, startling him from his position. He took it out of his back pocket, and checked it. Several messages, only one from Hanzo. It started ringing in his hand as he debated on actually unlocking the phone to text people back. He answered the phone, sighing.

     "Hey, butternut."

     "You sound cheery, _vaquero,_ " Hanzo said in return. Mccree could hear his pout. "Aren't you happy to hear from me?"

     "I'd be happier if you were here, Hanzo. Could've told me that you were gonna be late," Mccree told him, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't bothered to put on the lights.

     "Where are you?"

     "Your bed." Hanzo gave a small laugh. "What did you do?"

     "I just didn't change the sheets before I left," Hanzo said. Mccree smiled at that, the memory of that phone call still fresh in his mind. "Will you change them before I come home?"

     "Yeah, I'll do your laundry too," Mccree promised. He could feel Hanzo preening himself. "Don't gloat, it's unattractive."

     "Says you, liar. I should be back in a few hours - I'm wrapping up now. See you soon, love you."

     "Love you too, nutterbar."

     Hanzo ended the call, and Mccree pulled himself up, unsurprised that he had promised to do Hanzo's laundry. He started with the bed, taking off all of Hanzo's comforters, extra blankets, and pillows before going after the sheets. The amount of bedding he required was ridiculous. Mccree commandeered several washing machines, some of the new recruits gladly giving up their space to please to him. He put the linens in one machine, and started working on Hanzo's clothes, throwing his own stuff in as well.

* * *

     "Hey ugly," Hanzo greeted, pressing a line of kisses to Mccree's neck and clothed chest. Mccree wrapped an arm around his neck, smushing his face into him.

     "Watch your mouth, razzle dazzle," Mccree said to him. He released Hanzo and gave him a proper kiss on the lips. He kept their mouths pressed together, talking to him quietly. "Everything good?"

     "Better now. You smell good," Hanzo commented, pulling away. He pulled his shirt over his head, and Mccree helped him out by unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. Hanzo shimmied out of his pants. "You did all the laundry?"

     "Yes, Hanzo." Hanzo stepped around him, and tossed his clothes in his hamper, and then wandered into the bathroom. Mccree followed him. "Gonna shower?"

     "Wait there," Hanzo told him, pointing to the toilet. Mccree settled himself down, watching Hanzo finish undressing, and running the shower. Hanzo moved around him, bending over to grab towels from the lower cabinets, and Mccree cupped his ass. "You want something?"

     "I already have it." Hanzo nodded, and stepped out of Mccree's hold. He gave the towels to him, and stepped in the shower. "Your mission was good?"

     "Yes," Hanzo answered over the spray of the shower. "I was in some little town, Winston had thought that there was a Talon safe house there for one of their scientists."

     "Oh?"

     "Yes," Hanzo said, peeking his head out from behind the shower curtain. "It was the man's beach house, and I was able to successfully bug it."

     "He wasn't there and had shit security?" Mccree guessed. Hanzo stuck his tongue out and went back under the spray. "Not that I don't think that you could talk your way into anyone's door."

     "Thank you." Mccree nodded to himself, and leaned back against the tank of the toilet, listening to Hanzo wash himself in the shower. The towels half-bleached but originally a dark purple. Hanzo shut off the water, and reached a hand out; Mccree handed him a towel. "Always prepared, vaquero."

     "Just for you, Hanzo. Hurry up." He could hear Hanzo grumbling at him, and he stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He handed him the second one as Hanzo needed a towel just for his hair. "You want new shorts?"

     "No. Let me moisturize, and then you can take me to bed."

     "What makes you think that I want to take you to bed?" Hanzo rolled his eyes at Mccree, and moved to the counter, taking out his lotions and getting started on his routine. "There is a whole slew of new recruits who want me to take them to bed."

     "What?" Hanzo asked, hand half way to his face. "When did you meet new recruits? And what do you mean they want you to take them to bed?"

     "When I got here Lena was glad to show me off to your new people, and while none of them were as forward as you, I got some offers. Younger offers," Mccree told him, voice teasing. Hanzo huffed. "What?"

     "While you are very irresistible, a real babe as you would say, I don't think that's true. You're going to take me to bed, and then tomorrow you will take me to breakfast in the mess hall," Hanzo told him. Mccree stood up, and wrapped his arms around Hanzo, kissing up his neck. "That will win you no points."

"You know I don't like it when you lie." Hanzo laughed, and finished his nightly routine, letting Mccree take his towels and lead him to bed.

* * *

     Hanzo dragged Mccree out of bed at seven am sharp, a spring in his step. Mccree followed him after getting dressed carefully, grumbling about not being able to get a good night's sleep anywhere. Hanzo shushed him, and sat him at a table of his choosing. He made sure Mccree was comfortable, and went to fetch them food.

     "What crawled up your ass? You look worse than you did yesterday," Genji asked, taking a seat next to Mccree. He had a full tray with breakfast food, stirring honey into his oatmeal.

     "Your brother," Mccree told him. Genji stopped in his motions. "Literally. He wouldn't let me sleep."

     "Stop."

     "You asked," Mccree reminded him. Genji nodded, knowing he got himself in the mess. He looked around, silently asking Mccree where his brother was anyway. "He's getting me breakfast."

     "Looks like he better hurry up." He pointed his chin to the other side of the mess hall. There was a group of new recruits holding their trays, and staring directly at Mccree. If he had gone to high school, Mccree imagined this is what it would be like.

     "Fucking save me." Genji shook his head. The group of recruits approached and Mccree groaned. "Genji."

     "Oh no, I gotta see this."

     The new recruits gathered around Mccree's table, and Genji patted the seat next to him, signaling to them to take one. They all sat down, still staring at the cowboy. Genji made sure to keep his mouth full, trying not to laugh at the situation. None of the recruits said a word, just looking at Mccree with adoration.

     "Fuck you, Genji," Mccree said, pushing Genji's chair.

     "Hi," one of the recruits said, startling both Genji and Mccree. "I'm Marcus, and this is Julie, Bobbby, and Luis. We haven't seen you around - "

     "That's because I'm not around," Mccree told them.

     "Well, I mean, you're here." Mccree shook his head. "Well, I'm - I'm sorry what do we call you?"

     "You don't." The four newbies jumped, turning their heads towards Hanzo's voice. "You're in my seat, Marcus."

     Marcus jumped up, knocking the chair over. The rest of the recruits stayed still, watching Hanzo carefully. Marcus righted the chair, and picked his tray up, and Hanzo nodded. He set his own down, giving Mccree his food before taking his seat. He pressed a kiss to Mccree's cheek before Genji burst out laughing.

     "Shut it, you badly made robot. I got you extra butter," Hanzo said. Mccree took it from him, and ate quietly. He could feel Hanzo seething next to him. "Why are you still here?"  
  
A chorus of sorries rang out, and the rest of Marcus' group departed from the table, shooting glances back at the table. Mccree shrugged at Hanzo, smiling with his mouth full of toast. Hanzo pushed him a bit, but returned is attention back to the retreating backs of the newbies. He doubted that would be the last incident with them.

     "Told you."

     "You shut it, too." Hanzo chewed his bagel angrily. "Who do they think they are? Just sitting next to you, looking at you like that. I told you I had to snatch you up."

     "That you did, Hanzo."

     "I saw that look in Marcus' eyes, he thinks that he might have a chance. Like I'm going to just waste this opportunity. You're mine now, and until we're dead. That no good - "

     "You mean that, Hanzo?" Hanzo turned to face Mccree, and his face softened.

     "Of course. I love you," Hanzo told him. Genji gagged, next to them.

     "Good," Mccree said, and got out of his chair. He got one knee, and Hanzo's eye flew open wide. He pulled out a small box from his pants pocket, and they could both hear Genji squealing next to them. "Marry me, buddy?"

     "No," Hanzo heard himself say. Mccree's face fell.

     "HANZO!"

     "No, what I mean is, yes, of course I will marry you. I told you never to call me buddy again, you oaf. I mean, no, this is not what I had planned," Hanzo went on, words rushing together. Mccree slipped the silver ring over his finger, smiling and sighing. Hanzo had tears in his eyes. "This is not romantic. You're going to have to do it again."

     "Yeah, I figured," Mccree answered, standing up. He pulled Hanzo with him, and kissed him square on the mouth, lips moving together. Hanzo's eyes were closed, and he licked at Mccree's lips. He let off of him, pressing another quick peck to to his mouth. "Where and when, Hanzo?"

     "I wanted to do it at the house in Boston, and you will need to re-do it with new rings. And I'm keeping this one. But this is the official yes. But we'll tell the other story. I'm not telling people that you proposed in a mess hall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finished! haha!!! alright, tell me what u think. im happy with this piece. nice and easy. 
> 
> as always, please visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
